Hellscape
logo coming soon Hellscape is a gritty fighting game, released in 2019 by Cryobyte that involves a cast of 16 unique characters duking it out in various stages. This game takes major inspiration from historical demons and just Hell in general, 15 out of the 16 characters being demons. This game was released with a promise of two "expansion packs", each adding a short story mode and 8 new playable characters. DLC characters were also confirmed, with 8 being released, although they are purchased in 2-packs, leaving the game with 4 different DLC packs. Each DLC pack comes with two new items and 4 new stages. The game was released for The V2 and logged under the "Phase 2" division of Cryobyte, which is essentially a reboot of the company. The creator has confirmed that the first expansion pack will be centered on Angels, but says "what the second expansion pack will be, I do not yet know". Gameplay Hellscape takes some inspiration from Super Smash Bros. in the fact that it has neutral and special attacks, although it has other attacks as well. Dash attacks are a new attack that can be utilized when the character goes into a dash, and these can work in any direction depending on what button is pressed. The dash attacks, while they don't exactly do much damage, are fast and easy attacks with not much risk involved. Characters can block, and while these can stop smaller attacks such as dash attacks, much stronger attacks will result in the block being broken and the character being knocked back. Another new mechanic is Shield. Each character has the same amount of shield + health, but the way it is divided is what makes the character's health different. Shield is a secondary health bar of sorts, but it can be regenerated. Shield is easier to take out but it can be replenished as long as a character isn't hit for a short amount of time. Once shield is broken, damage goes directly to health, which can't regenerate. Another new mechanic is Rage. The less health you have, the more damage your attacks will do, giving someone with lower health a slight advantage in battle. This game very much depends on mobility, most of the characters having wings or high jumps, so accuracy is needed to kill other players. It bases itself off of fast-paced action, and respawn times are short. The game depends, mostly, on combos that the player can pull off with their character. Characters can not fall off of edges, as they aren't present on stages (except for Story Mode). Many stages have different gimmicks, such as portals or eldritch monsters peeking though every once and awhile. The g Items will occasionally fall from the sky, although this can be disabled in settings. Modes Fighters Main Roster DLC Fighters TBA Stages There are a total of 20 stages, 16 of them being Home Stages to different playable characters. Some stages are more flat with not much going on, but others have platforms, obstacles, and even enemies wandering around during the fight. Each stage, save for the "arena" stages (stages with no real gimmicks, maybe a platform or two), has some sort of special thing to it to spice up every battle. Items Competitive Scene Trivia *This game took inspiration from games like Eternika and Boundless in that it creates a whole new group of characters to play as and fight against. Category:V2 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Original Games